Old Wounds
by adrismama2011
Summary: Nevaeh and Jeff Hardy used to be together, one decision and it all went away. Three years later and he's back in the picture. OC/Jeff
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since it happened. I did drugs again. I lost everything. I lost her. We don't keep in touch. I followed her career but that's about it. Asked about her from people that would know but not her. I get what I did wasn't right. I went to rehab to deal with it but she doesn't understand why I did it. She thinks I did it to hurt her and get out of the relationship, like I didn't care about her. The regret of that day plays over and over in my head every day.

Nevaeh's POV

I sat on the plane going through the pictures on my phone. Ones of me and him. It still stings to look at them. Like the hurt just happened yesterday. I looked at the picture again and the tears started falling. Remembering the happier times and what he threw away just from one choice. I looked next to me at the sleeping toddler and my best friend beside her. I was sad, he didn't get to know her, see her grow. I sat with my thoughts until we landed.

Five Hours Later

Finally we were walking into the arena here in Miami. My best friend Ali walking with me, carrying my bag for me since I was carrying my daughter Adrianna. I was so lucky to have a such an amazing best friend. She left her job to come on the road with me when my daughter was a year old so I could continue my career as a professional wrestler. She's been my nanny for two years now and I'm so grateful for her.

Trying to get back into shape to do this was incredibly intense. From the pregnancy to the horrible break up, I had gained a lot of weight. luckily I was able to get it off.

We walked into my locker room and put our stuff away. Ali took off to find her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, and Adrianna and I went exploring to see who we could find. We ran through the halls and were laughing and playing.

"Nev?" My head shot up and who was before me I could not believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except Nevaeh, Ali and Adrianna! Thanks for the review :). This chapter is starting in Jeff's POV. **

There she was, beautiful as ever. With a child though, probably a relatives. I was nervous and scared about seeing her. Excited but nervous about what her reaction would be to seeing me. She probably doesn't know yet that I re-signed.

Nevaeh's POV

"Jeff, hey." This is awkward. I feel sick almost.

"How've you been?" Jeff's voice had nervousness in it I could tell.

"Good, for the most part, yourself?"

"Better than it was. I re-signed with the company!" Wait, what? Re-signed? Now I actually have to see him and deal with him instead of just pretending I don't care about him.

"Nice, that's good for you. Anyways I gotta go. Nice seeing you." I turned to walk away, but Jeff caught my arm.

"Wait, Nevaeh, can we catch up sometime? Please?"

Hmm Jeff wants to catch up. I don't know if I should. Oh what the hell, I'm going to be stuck with him soon since he re-signed and all.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm free tonight after the show for a bit."

"Great I'll come find you I guess."

"Okay." I turned to look at the little girl tugging at my pants.

"Mommy I gotta go pee." I laughed as she finished her sentence. I held Adrianna's hand and took her to the nearest washroom.

Jeff's POV

Mommy? That little girl just called Nevaeh, mommy. She's moved on then I guess. Has a family now. Maybe catching up isn't such a good idea after all.

Nevaeh's POV

The show was going to start in an hour and Ali was taking Adrianna back to the hotel to go to bed. I had told her about my encounter with Jeff. She encouraged me, but did mention that she didn't want me getting hurt again. I love my best friend. I gave Adri a hug and kiss goodnight, she wished me luck and gave me a kiss. After Ali left I got into my gear and headed out to find Cody to see if I could hitch a ride back to the hotel after the show.

In catering is where I found him and of course he said it was no problem to give me a ride. Cody's best friend Ted was eyeing me up and trying to flirt with me. The guy is determined. I turn him down all the time, he doesn't get the hint though. Silly Teddy. It was almost time for my match so I left catering and made my way to the curtain. I watched the monitor and made small talk with Beth, my opponent for the evening. We had had a feud going on for a while now, she was the champ and I wanted to be the champ. We're pretty good friends though.

I heard my music hit and I ran out onto the ramp. I slapped hands and made my way to the ring. I got in and waited for my opponent. Beth came out and the match was on. This was for my number one contender spot and a chance at the title. After a lot of back and forth action got the upper hand. I hit my finisher, ' A little taste of heaven', a snap DDT. The ref counted one, two, three, and it was over. I won and I was the number one contender. I made my way up the ramp and to my locker room. I showered and put on a lacy purple thong and matching bra, black yoga pants and a white tank top. I got my bag together and went looking for Jeff. I think I'm a little too eager to catch up with him. Oh well, what can I say, I love him still.

I searched all over the backstage area and couldn't find Jeff. I don't know where he could of went. I went and sat in catering, maybe he would come find me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Nevaeh, Ali and Adrianna. This chapter starts in Jeff's POV. **

I left back to the hotel. She had a child and probably a husband or a boyfriend at least. I was kidding myself to think there was a possibility that we could be together again. I hope she forgot about it and wasn't waiting.

Nevaeh's POV

I waited until well after the show had finished and most people had left, before I finally came to terms with the fact that Jeff wasn't showing up. I was hurt all over again and felt stupid and foolish to have even thought we could work things out.

I had told Cody to go on ahead to the hotel so I had to take a cab. I had been crying off and on during the cab ride and just couldn't wait to get to bed and forget about the whole situation.

Unfortunately, the elevator ride turned into the most awkward ride ever. The doors had almost closed, but then a hand went between them and in walked Jeff. Fuck.

Jeff's POV

I ran to catch the elevator, I made it just in time. I almost wish I hadn't. I walked in and seen Nevaeh, tear streaks dried to her face. I felt bad that I had stood her up but I didn't want to jeopardize any relationship she may be in. This is extremely awkward. I shifted my weight back and forth from one leg to the other. After what felt like forever, Nev got off at the fifth floor. I watched her walk out shaking her head. Watching the doors close I knew I had screwed up.

"Fuck!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short, the ones coming up are longer. Review please and thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except Nevaeh, Ali and Adrianna! Please Read&Review :).**

I was up bright and early with Adrianna at seven o'clock. We got ready for the day and headed down to get some breakfast. It was a day off for most of the wrestlers before moving on to the next town tomorrow. Ali was spending the day with Cody. I was spending mine with my little munchkin.

As we were eating I noticed the green eyed, rainbow haired man himself, and looked away the second he got me. I pushed the sting I was feeling away. I had to be strong in front of Adrianna.

Jeff's POV

I walked into the restaurant and couldn't help but notice Neveah sitting there with the little girl that had called her mommy. I caught Nev staring at me and noticed the tinge of pain that flashed across her blue eyes. I felt bad and looked away myself. I looked back as they were getting ready to leave and couldn't help but notice how the little girl looked like me. Maybe catching up was going to be a necessary thing whether I like it or not.

I suppose the possibility is there. She's two or three at the most. Around the time Nev and I were last together. The thought of that freaked me out, I had to go call my brother.

Nevaeh's POV

Adrianna and I had spent some time in the pool and then had lunch. She was finally asleep for a nap so I was cleaning up the room and starting to pack our bags up. I was brought away from that by a knock at the door.

Jeff's POV

Matt was right. He basically said I needed to go talk to Nevaeh because if that was my child I deserve to know her and have the opportunity to be there for her now. I knocked on her door, hoping she was inside and would answer. The door slowly opened.

"Jeff?" Confusion was written all over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Nevaeh, Ali and Adrianna! **

I didn't understand why Jeff was at my door.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." He said.

Got that right we need to talk. You stood me up last night. Asshole.

" Yeah, I guess, just quietly though, she's sleeping." I told him pointing over to the sleeping toddler in the bed. "So what's up?" I asked closing the door.

"Well, first off, I want to apologize for last night. I got scared when I heard her call you mom, and I figured you were in another relationship and had moved on. I didn't want to jeopardize that for you."

That's thoughtful of him. "Thanks, I waited around till after most everyone else had left for you." Jeff looked down, guilt written all over his face.

"Secondly, and I'm sorry to be so blunt with this but, is she mine?"

This was it. I had to tell him. I had kept her from him so he could work on himself and get himself better in the hopes of him being able to be there for her one day. I got Jeff to come out onto the balcony to tell him in case he got upset. I didn't want Adrianna being woken up prematurely.

"Jeff." He looked at me, and I think he could tell what I was about to say. "Yes she is yours. I haven't been with anyone else since you." I could see hurt and anger flash through his face, he stood up and turned away, looking over the balcony.

"Why?" I could hear the tears in his voice as he asked me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to get better. To get off the drugs and be healthy so that one day you could be there for her. You needed to be able to make yourself healthy without having another burden on your shoulders." I had tears coming down my face now. He turned to face me, tears still rolling down his cheek. This was one of the few occasions where I had seen Jeff cry.

"Burden? A burden? I woulda been there for her and you! She wouldn't have been a burden, it probably would've made me smarten up a lot sooner."

"I know, but I couldn't take a chance on it not being like that." A pained look and realization came onto his face.

"I get that, I do. When did you find out you were pregnant? Was it after we had broken up?"

"Yeah, a month after. You were already in rehab and I didn't want to put it on you." He nodded. "And she knows who you are. I show her pictures and she asks where you are. I just told her you were sick and you were getting better. Why she didn't say anything last night I'm not sure, probably too preoccupied trying to decide whether or not she actually had to pee." Jeff laughed at that.

Things were definitely less awkward now between Jeff and I. We spent about forty minutes talking about what had been going on for the past few years in our lives. Jeff told me about rehab and how he found a better way to deal with pain and stress. I was getting those butterflies again.

We turned to look at the sleepy toddler standing before us.

"Daddy?" I laughed at Adrianna for recognizing Jeff from the pictures she had seen.

Jeff's POV

I heard her say 'daddy' and the biggest smile was on my face. I felt so happy to know that she actually did know who I was. I can't wait to spend time with her now, and get to know her. I looked at her, she had my green eyes. My beautiful baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews and follows :)**

**This chapter starts in Jeff's POV and its later the night he found out about his baby.**

I couldn't believe I had a child! And with the woman I was in love with. Heck, still am in love with. I was hurt that she didn't tell me for so long, but I definitely see where she's coming from. My sober mind understands. There's a lot of time that I need to make up to Adrianna.

I had called Matt to tell him that my hunch had been correct. He was excited he was an uncle but upset that he didn't know from the beginning. We have four days off at the same time next week, so hopefully I can talk Nev into coming to Cameron, so Matt and my dad can meet their niece and granddaughter.

I laid in bed thinking about how much my life changed today and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Nevaeh's POV**

I had Adri in bed sound asleep and Ali was in her bed sleeping. I just had myself and my thoughts. I was glad Jeff wasn't mad and understood. I was glad he was back in my life. But my guard is still up with him. I couldn't shut my mind off. I had too much stuff on my mind. My parents had called earlier and wanted to take Adrianna for a week. To give me some 'me time', and it would be a good treat for Adrianna. She's definitely gramma and grampa's little sidekick. I agreed to them taking her and they were coming to the show to pick her up tomorrow. Since it was in my hometown of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We had a flight leaving at noon. I _need _to get sleep. Anytime my brain would like to shut off, it would be greatly appreciated.

**Next morning**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned hearing the alarm. I shut it off before it woke up Ali or Adri. They were both still sound asleep. I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the washroom for a quick shower. I got out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and put my flip flops on to run down to get the three of us breakfast. I left a note for Ali in case she woke up while I was gone. I was just going to leave the room when I heard...

"Mommy!" I turned to catch my runner two and a half year old into a hug.

"Hey munchkin! Did you have a good sleep?" Already knowing the answer before she nodded her head yes. "We gotta go get breakfast for auntie Ali, let's put your slippers on and go downstairs."

We got her slippers on and made our way downstairs. Not many of the other wrestlers were out of their rooms yet. I waved at the ones we passed and finally got to the restaurant.

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and milk. That's what was being brought up for breakfast. Adrianna and I waited for it to be cooked and were fooling around. I saw Jeff walk in and waved. He made his way over to me and gave Adri a hug. We were making small talk when Adri tugged on my pants. I looked down at her.

"Mommy, daddy not sick no more." She smiled as she said it. I couldn't help but laugh at her realization. Jeff had a smile on his face too.

"That's right honey. Daddy's not sick anymore." I couldn't believe how big of a smile was on Jeff's face.

"So..." Jeff feels awkward.

"So how are you getting to Sioux Falls?"

"Plane at noon."

"Oh us too."

"I'm seated next to Cody. Maybe Ali and I can switch, I want to talk to you about some stuff."

"Yeah that should be fine."

We said goodbye and I took Adri and the food upstairs. We all ate breakfast and talked. Ali agreed to switching seats with Jeff. We packed the rest of our belongings and headed to the airport. Off to Sioux Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay between updates, I've been working a lot and my Gramma passed away recently so there's been lots to deal with. I'm hoping that now the updates will come more often. Let's do this. MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Please Read&Review :)**

The plane ride was sufficiently awkward. Jeff told me he wanted Adri and I to go to Cameron with him so that Matt and his dad could meet Adrianna. I think it's a good idea and all but a little soon I think. I told him that my parents were keeping her for the next week and let me tell you, Jeff, was NOT impressed. I'm assuming he was hoping to spend time with her. I want him to spend time with her and everything but he has to be patient with me. It's a learning experience for both of us. He's learning how to be a dad and I'm learning how to co-parent. I'm not used to having to include someone in on the decision making. Jeff's decided to ignore me now, he's pouting. Oh well, he'll come around. I drifted off to sleep.

When we arrived in Sioux Falls, Adri was napping. Jeff carried her off the plane to baggage claim. My parents were waiting in baggage claim for us to arrive. They were definitely excited to get Adrianna for the week. They saw Jeff carrying her and looked slightly confused.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Peterson." Jeff greeted them as they came up to us.

"Hi Jeff." My parents aren't too keen on Jeff. From the minute I started hanging out with him it was a big deal. And when I got pregnant it was a constant battle. They kept telling me to get an abortion since Jeff wasn't going to be in the picture. It got very annoying after awhile. I took Adrianna from Jeff so he could get our bags. Then the interrogation started.

"Honey, what is going on? I thought you and Jeff were over? How come he's carrying her? You didn't tell him did you?" Jesus I haven't even been her ten minutes.

I rolled my eyes. "We were over, we're just friends catching up after a few years. He's carrying her because she's his daughter, and yes he knows, I told him. He figured it out on his own and then asked me. Just cause he did drugs doesn't mean he's a total idiot."

Jeff was coming back towards us. My parents dropped the subject for the moment, though I'm sure it won't be the last I hear about it.

The drive to my parents house was quiet except for Adrianna talking and singing. They were mad I told Jeff. It doesn't even affect them though. They can be so infuriating sometimes. Jeff decided to go stay at the hotel with my cousin. Mr. Randy Orton. I told Jeff I would catch up with him later at the show.

Randy and I aren't super close but we're still family, so he's there for me when I need him and vice versa. I unpacked Adrianna's bags as she played with her Grampa.

My parents finally let up a bit after I reminded them that I was her mom and could do what I saw fit. It's not like they didn't know that I had planned all along to tell him when the time was right. I guess they just don't think he's changed . I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully this week will shine some light on Jeff and I, the situation of us I guess you could say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review! Got sometime before I absolutely need to go to sleep so I'm posting one! :) Please Read&Review.**

A while later it was time for me to go. I gave Adrianna a hug and kiss and told her to have fun with Gramma and Grampa. She was sad I was leaving but happy for time with her grandparents. I said bye to my parents and thanked them for taking her for the week. I walked out the door and got into the cab that was taking me to the arena.

When I arrived my phone vibrated indicating I had a new text. I swung my bag over my shoulder and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_"Let me know when ur here!" _it was from Randy.

_"Just got here, walking inside."_ I replied.

I had only made it a few steps into the building when Randy found me.

"Hey cuzzo, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanna catch up cause we don't talk much." He answered. I nodded my head. I'm not sure why we don't talk much. There's never been any 'family feud' type thing that would cause animosity. I guess we just don't have that much in common. Besides wrestling of course.

"Alright, walk with me, talk with me." I told him. He nodded and we took off towards my locker room for the night. He asked about Jeff and I told him. He wished me luck and offered his support. It was nice to hear. I gave him a hug and left in search of the rainbow haired man.

I found him sitting against a wall writing in a notebook, and texting whenever his phone would beep. I watched him for a few minutes, smiling, remembering all our good times together. Finally he noticed me and got up. He closed his notebook and came over to me.

"Hey Nev." Jeff greeted me.

"Hey Jeff, sorry about earlier with my parents and stuff." I apologized.

"It's fine Nev. I know why they feel that way and I'm just going to have to work on that and prove to them that I want to be there." He smiled.

I smiled back at him and we continued talking. Jeff has changed. Three years ago if someone doubted him, he woulda just told them where to go. My match was the second last one of the night. Jeff's was closer to the beginning of the show. He said he would wait around for me to be done. I agreed and we went our separate ways to get ready for our matches.

Later that night

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas Championship. Making her way to the ring from Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Nevaeh!"

The crowd cheered as I ran down the ramp, slapping hands. I climbed in and waited for my opponent after jumping up on the turnbuckles for the crowd.

"And now, making her way to the ring, she is the Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix!"

The crowd booed.

We locked up both trying to get the upper hand. After lots of back and forth action I hit my finisher, 'A little taste of heaven'. I went for the pin but she kicked out at two.

I got up frustrated. I played to the crowd a bit and turned to try and get the pin again. Beth rolled me up and used the ropes to her advantage and got the victory. I stood in the ring and pretended to be really super sad. I knew my title run was coming soon. But it woulda been awesome to win in my hometown.

I got out of the ring and made my way back to the locker rooms. Behind the curtain I saw Jeff waiting for me just like he said he would.

"Good job out there!" He stated and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, kinda wish I won though." I replied.

"All in due time Nevaeh, all in due time."

"I know. Do you wanna get something to eat and then go to the next town?" I asked him.

"Sounds good to me." He responded with a smile on his face.

"Alright, just going to go shower and change and then we can go."

We walked back to my locker room and I took a shower. Jeff waited for me on the couch.

"You look cute." Jeff stated as I came out of the shower area. I was wearing grey sweatpants that were waaay too baggy on me, rolled at the waist, and a John Cena shirt that I had customized for myself when I was bored one day. I had cut the side seams and made holes down the edges and used ribbon to tie it up. I had also cut the neck into a 'v-neck'. I smiled at him and bugged him about how he probably wished I was wearing one of his shirts. He laughed and playfully pushed me.

I'm sure you're all wondering why I have a John Cena shirt. But the truth is that he's my best guy friend but his wife Liz, doesn't let him talk to me and she travels with him to make sure of it. I still send him texts every now and again though. It pisses her off and that makes me laugh.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and we made our way out to the rental. I threw my bag into the back seat and then got up front. Jeff decided to go to a diner not far from the arena. We talked, ate and then started on our way to the next town.

**I'm no good at writing matches. Sorry :( please read and review :) thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

The ride has been funny thus far. Consisting of me and singing along to the radio and dancing in my seat. Jeff would laugh at me and then start singing along to songs he would pretend not to know to begin with. We stopped at a gas station to fill the car and get snacks. It was my turn to drive. It felt just like old times, except without Matt and Amy.

I got in to the driver's side and waited for Jeff to get back. We took off and continued goofing off for awhile.

"This is nice." Jeff said as he looked at me.

"What's nice?" I asked.

"This. The drive it's just like old times."

"Yeah, I know. I missed this."

"Me too." He grabbed my right hand and held it. I smiled.

**A few hours later**

We were finally at the hotel and boy am I glad. I'm beat from not sleeping all night. Jeff and I decided to room together.

We got up there and I rummaged through my bag for a change of clothes so I could shower. I turned around and bumped into Jeff. I squealed as I almost fell. Jeff steadied me. He stared into my eyes and I stared back unable to look away. Jeff's face was getting closer and closer to mine. I felt his lips on mine. His oh so familiar taste on my tongue as mine tangled with his.

He backed me up to the bed and pushed me down. He pulled his shirt off before climbing on top of me. We continued making out. Jeff moved down to my neck. He still remembered every spot that really got me going. I was digging my nails into his shoulders. His hands were going up my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head and tossed it across the room. He unhooked my bra and moved his mouth from one breast to the other. Circling each nipple with his tongue. He slid my sweat pants off and undid his jeans. He went over to his bag and pulled out a condom. He pulled his boxers off and rolled the condom on. He kissed me as he entered me. He started thrusting. I was moaning. God I missed him for the past three years. Jeff picked up the pace and I came moaning out his name. Jeff came soon after groaning as he did. He rolled off to the side. I laid there breathing hard.

"That was good." I giggled. Jeff laughed and walked into the bathroom. He came back and kissed me. We got under the blankets and cuddled. It felt good to be in his arms again.

"I missed this babe." Jeff said as he snuggled up and nuzzled my neck. I smiled. This is my favourite side of Jeff. The nice, cute cuddly side. I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the follows and reviews. Chapter before I go to work. :) Read&Review please :D**

I woke up later that afternoon. I stretched and looked around for Jeff. He wasn't here. I smiled thinking about what happened earlier. Grabbing some clothes I made my to the shower. I got dressed, pulling my skinny jeans on and a neon pink tank top with a black v-neck t-shirt over top that had cuts down the back.

I heard my phone go off. I walked over to it and looked at the caller ID. 'Mom+Dad' showed on the screen.

"Hey!" I said answering it.

"Hey sweetie." My dad said. "Adrianna wants to talk to you."

"Mommy?" I heard my little munchkins voice. I liked having time to myself but I miss her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"Playing tea time with grampa, but I wanted to talk to you so he called."

"Oh, are you having fun?"

"Yes mommy. What are you doing?"

"Well I just got up a little bit ago. Daddy and I had to drive all night and went to bed this morning."

"Oh. Where daddy?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, he wasn't here when I got up."

"Oh. I wanna talk to him."

"Well how about when I find him, I get him to call? Okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Alright, I miss you baby. Be good for gramma and grampa. I love you."

"Love you mommy."

I heard her hang up and I went back to what I was doing. I did my make-up and left my hair down. I heard the door open and turned to look. There was Jeff with flowers and a bagel and a cup of tea.

"Morning darlin'." He smiled at me. I smiled back and made my way over to him.

"Morning." I said.

"These are for you. And here is breakfast." He said handing me the flowers and placing the food on the table.

"Thanks. Why did you buy me flowers? You don't have anything to be sorry for." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well chocolates mean 'I love you' and flowers mean 'I'm sorry'." I explained to him. He looked confused and then his face fell.

"I'm just bugging you Jeffy! They're pretty. I love them." His face brightened a bit.

"Good." He said and then kissed me.

"Mhm. So we need to talk about what happened earlier." I said. Jeff smiled and then it turned into a smirk. Cocky ass.

"Well I dunno. I know what I want. But it's up to you Nevaeh."

"Well what do you want Jeff?" I asked him and took a sip of tea, sitting at the table.

"I love you Nevaeh. It never stopped. I was so mad at myself when I screwed up and broke your trust and fucked our relationship up. I lost you and it killed me Nev. Seriously. I was ready to propose to you, start our life and a family. I know it's only been a few days that I've been back in your life but I'm so happy that you're back in mine." Jeff poured his heart out to me. His eyes were tearing up. I was tearing up.

"I love you too Jeff. I do still after everything we've been through. But I can't rush into things with you. I already let my guard down too much by sleeping with you. We need to take things slow. Build the trust back before we leap into anything." I looked up at Jeff to see his reaction.

"Okay babe. Whatever you feel is best for us and our daughter." I nodded at him. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jeff. Oh and Adrianna wants to talk to you so you should call my parents to talk to her. The number is in my phone. I'm going to work out.

**Jeff's POV**

I called my little princess and talked to her. She told me she missed me and that she loved me. I got changed and made my way down to the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites and everything. It means a lot. You guys are awesoooome =D. Happy New Year everyone. I'm sorry it's taken so long for an update. A bunch of stupid life stuff happened. But here we go, This chapter is set a few months later than the last. Please Read&Review =D.**

The last few months have flown by. Ali was travelling with Cody since Jeff and I were both around now. Jeff was doing a great job being a dad and it was so cute. We had gone on a few dates and basically we had started over. Getting to know each other again. Now we've been back together for a month. Randy and I have gotten closer and my life felt like it was getting back together.

Jeff and I have been rooming together with Adrianna. Ali has been rooming with Cody. They're so in love it's cute. I had been awake for a little while now. Just laying in the bed thinking about stuff. I heard my phone vibrate against the bed side table. I pulled it off the charger and looked at the text.

_'Are you busy? Need to talk!' _It was from John.

_'No I'm not.' _I replied.

_'k, room 340.'_

_'Be right there.'_

I put my sweatshirt on and pulled on a pair of Jeff's shorts. That's the best, wearing Jeff's clothes. Smells like him. I put on my Uggs and made my way to John's room. I knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened. John was standing before me. His shirt was off. He must of woken up not long ago. He moved aside for me to enter his room. He closed the door.

"So what's going on Hun?" I asked John.

"This." He showed me his phone. There was pictures of Liz and a guy that wasn't John. Doing the dirty. I looked through them. I got so mad. Here she was accusing John of cheating on her with me and there she is cheating on John. I looked up at him. I just hugged him. I honestly cannot believe she would do that to John. He treats her like a princess. And she accuses him of it. Don't get me wrong, I did contemplate it when I was first getting to know him. But I found out he was married so I let it go and made him my best friend. We just click. Which is odd in a way. John is like an all American guy. And Jeff is Jeff, he's different. Complete opposites yet I get along with both of them.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry!" I hugged him tighter.

"I don't know what to do Nev?" His voice was so sad and he looked so lost and hurt. It broke my heart.

"You have to make a choice Johnny. But if you ask me, she's not worth it. If she's going to treat you like this, when you treat her like a queen, then fuck her. She's not worth your tears and she's definitely not worthy of the love you have to give." I told him. It's all true but I don't want to make him feel worse about the situation. John nodded taking in what I had said.

**Meanwhile... Jeff's POV**

I got woken up by Adrianna jumping on me. I looked around. Nevaeh was nowhere in sight. Weird. I got up and gave Adrianna a cheese string and yogurt tube for breakfast. She was watching cartoons so I took the opportunity to have a shower quickly. When I was dressed I tried calling Nevaeh. There was no answer and then I heard it vibrating in the room. I picked it up. After it went out of the 'incoming call' screen it was in her texts. I seen texts from John. Reading through them, I got so pissed. There better be a damn good explanation for this.

**Nev's POV**

John and I just talked for awhile. He was pretty sure he was done with her. He thanked me for being there for him and he apologized for being distant whenever she was on the road with him. I told him I understood. There was a knock on Johns door. He went to answer it and Randy walked in. I said hi to him and then bye to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I realized on the way back to my room that I didn't have my phone with me. Jeff was probably wondering where I was. I made it back to my room and let myself in. I saw Adrianna still in her pyjamas and Jeff wasn't with her. I got instantly mad and was seeing red until I heard the bathroom door open. I turned and saw Jeff.

"Morning hunny." I said to him. I went and said morning to Adri and kissed her on the head.

"Is that what you say to John too?" What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Nevaeh! I saw the texts. Leaving early in the morning to go "talk" with John." Jeff yelled, using air quotations when he said talk.

"First of all, lower your voice. Second, I did only talk with John. His wife cheated on him and he needed his bestfriend to be there for him." I told him.

"Sure Nevaeh. Whatever. You wanna act like a damn whore then fine. I'm done and I want a paternity test for her." He said and pointed to Adri before leaving the room. Are you fucking kidding me? I shook my head.

"Mommy? Why daddy mad?" Adrianna asked me.

"Cause daddy is too emotional sometimes. Don't worry babe, it'll be okay." I told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for the delay, I got a promotion at work and got sent to a different place and was getting adjusted there. Thanks for the reviews. Hope all you guys are having a great year so far.**

Jeff is too damn hot headed. Like shit, John has been there for me for two years. We're just friends. I'm so sick of everyone asking if there's more.

Adrianna was down for the night and I was cleaning our room up. I finished packing our bags and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me, I noticed Jeff sitting at the little table. I looked away from him and just went about putting panties and a shirt to sleep in on. I don't care if he's back now, you don't just leave cause you're mad when you have your child there. I grabbed a cigarette from my bag. I don't consider myself a smoker. I just have one every now and again when I'm stressed and seeing Jeff right now is stressing me out.

I walked out onto the balcony and lit my smoke. Jeff came out after me.

"Nev, I'm sorry." Jeff said trying to put his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"I don't care if you're sorry Jeff. It's ridiculous. I go talk to a friend and you flip out and accuse Adrianna of not being yours? She looks just like you. For two years I've had to listen to people ask if John and I were fooling around and I'm so sick of it. And I definitely don't need to hear it from you." I told him, flicking my cigarette butt over the balcony. I leaned against the railing.

"Nev, I know. I'm an idiot, I screw us up all the time. I just don't know how not to be a fuck up." Jeff said.

"Yeah well figure it out, you're thirty five damn years old." I said and walked back inside, climbing into bed, going to sleep.

Jeff's POV

I'm such a fucking idiot. I honestly need help. This is going to kill Nevaeh if she ever found out. I picked my bag up and went into the bathroom, pulling the bag of pills out and taking one. I sat against the wall waiting to feel the effects. I sighed leaning my head back when I felt the pain start to go away and relaxation coming over me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I suck cause I don't update often enough. Bleeeeh. Buuuuut, I have a bunch of chapters written already, just have to type them and edit them. Please Read and Review. :)**

I couldn't wait to get out of this hotel and on the way to somewhere else. Jeff is ridiculous and I'm over it. I don't need to deal with our child and his childish behaviour. Adrianna was up and eating breakfast. I was ready to leave, just waiting for Jeff to wake up. I went over to the bed and shook his arm.

"Jeff, get up, let's go. We have to get on the plane soon." I told him. He hardly moved.

"JEFF!" I yelled at him causing him to jump.

"What're you hollering about Nev?" Jeff asked.

"Trying to wake you up cause we gotta go." I told him walking away.

We got to the airport and were waiting for our flight. We were waiting in line to go through security and John popped up beside me.

"Hey Nevvy." He said, hugging me.

"Hey Johnny." I said, while hugging him back.

"Adrianna!" John said to Adri, crouching down and putting his hand out for a high five. She high fived him laughing.

"How're you John?" I asked him.

"Been better, but you know next week I go home to get the divorce papers drawn up." He told me. "What about you Nev? How's you and Jeff?"

"Been better. I don't even know where he is right now." I stated.

"I'm behind you." I heard Jeff say, making me jump.

"Hey." I said. I watched Jeff and John glare at each other as the line moved forward.

Adrianna and I got through security without incident and John was right after us. Jeff was chosen for a random pat down. He was getting very irritated and the guy felt something in Jeff's pocket and made him take it out.

**Jeff's POV**

This is not going to be good. I got shit in my pocket that Nevaeh cannot see. It will kill her. I slowly pulled the baggie out of my pocket. The little pills in it moving around. I handed it over to the guard. I watched him inspect it and I looked at Nevaeh. She didn't understand yet. The guard called back up and handcuffed me. Starting to drag me away.

I watched Nevaeh's face change as she realized what was going on. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. I watched John pull her towards him and into a hug.

I can't believe I did this again. I fucked up my life and my family, again. I basically just handed Nevaeh to John. I let her go. I let my babygirl go. All for some stupid pill. I'm such a fucking idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks awprncss4386 for the review, I appreciate it! :)**

I couldn't believe what had happened. Again. Now I would have to listen to my parents say they told me so. And Adrianna would still want to see him and Matt and Gil. I'm so pissed he would do that to Adrianna. I'm so lucky to have John though. He's been there for me, letting me cry on his shoulder and he's been helping me with Adrianna.

Jeff had been arrested but released on bail and he kept calling me and texting me. I just wasn't ready to hear from him, so kept ignoring him. Every time I saw his name flash on the screen, it made me want to cry.

John was staying over again in my room. He said he wanted to be sure I was okay. Really, I think he likes being needed or wanted around, since Liz didn't care two ways about it. Adri was asleep in her bed, snoring softly. John and I were in the other bed. He was just in his boxers. I was in a little tank top and booty shorts. This was the new normal for us. We would get comfy in bed and watch a movie. He would put his arm around me and after the movie was done, we would go to sleep. John is honestly the best guy a girl could want.

Tomorrows the day he goes to get the divorce papers signed and everything. And honestly I don't know why, but I want John so bad right now. I looked up at him and he was looking at the TV, smiling about the movie, his dimples showing. He looked down at me.

"What Nev?" He asked, slightly laughing.

"Nothing Johnny." I replied moving my eyes to look at something else. He chuckled and we continued watching the movie.

An hour later

I had sat up more in the bed. John had taken a call from his divorce attorney I think. Going over what would happen tomorrow I guess. He came back looking frustrated and plopped down on his back beside me.

"What's wrong bub?" I asked him.

"Liz is being a bitch and doesn't like what I offered in the divorce." He sighed, running his hands over his face.

"Sorry hun." I told him, grabbing his hand. I scooted down the bed till I could lay down and turned onto my side. I snuggled up close to him, rubbing his stomach. He was still mad about the phone call and honestly I don't blame him. He turned to face me, laying on his side.

"John, relax bub. Everything will work out in the end." I told him. I don't like seeing him hurt like this.

"I know it will be Nev. It's just so frustrating having to deal with her over this. I just was to be done with her. I just want to be with someone who's going to want to settle down and have a family. I just ugh..." I cut John off with a kiss. He didn't stop me. He kissed me back, deepened it even. It continued and got more passionate, eventually resulting in us having sex. Afterward John kissed me and passed out. I on the other hand, had too much stuff running through my mind to sleep. I got up and got changed into yoga pants and one of John's shirts. Putting my runners on and grabbing the room key and my iPhone, I headed down to the hotel gym.

I spent the better part of the night down there. Trying to clear my head of all the thoughts and mixed feelings. I kinda feel like a slut. It's only been a week since the incident with Jeff at the airport and we broke up. I just had sex with John. Kinda moving fast there, but at the same time, John's always been there for me and Adrianna, ever since I met him. It's just so attractive to see a guy take care of a child. My phone went off while I was running on the treadmill. I hopped off answering it, it was Jeff.

"What do you want Jeff?" I'm still so mad at him.

"Nev, please! I'm so sorry, please." Jeff sounded drunk.

"No Jeff, you're drunk right now. And how dare you do drugs when you were around MY daughter." Now I was getting heated.

"She's my daughter too Neaveh." Jeff said.

"No she's not. You haven't been there except for three months, and you didn't even give her your best. You were high all the time. John had been more of a dad to her than you have been. I'm done with you Jeff. You're acting like an immature child. Don't contact me, I'm done talking to you right now." I hung up and made my way back to the room.

John was awake getting his stuff together since he had to leave soon to go deal with his divorce.

"Hey Nev, I was wondering where you were." John told me walking over to me.

"Yeah, had a lot of stuff on my mind so I went to the gym to clear my mind. Didn't work too well though, Jeff called me again." I told him. He pulled me toward him and kissed my head, his arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry Nev, I wish I didn't have to leave you right now. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone for the four days?" John asked.

"Yes Johnny, I'll be okay, as long as you can text and call." I told him.

"Of course. Hey about earlier, it..."

"Can't happen again John, I know, sorry I just lost control of myself." I cut him off.

"No that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say how good it was. I enjoyed it and look forward to coming back and forwarding our relationship if that's what you choose." John confessed to me. I smiled happily at what I just heard.

Reviews pleeease :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another one :)**

John had been gone for four days dealing with his divorce and from what he was telling me it was basically all taken care of. He was a free man to be with whoever he wanted or to be single for a bit if he chose. I had decided that I wanted to wait a bit until I tried another relationship, even if it was with John. He understood and said it was probably best he take some time too. Either way, I can't wait for him to be back so I have my room buddy again.

**Three Months Later**

I couldn't believe this. The test was positive. About fourteen weeks. That's what the doctor said. Fourteen weeks pregnant. That means it could be Jeff's or it could be John's. We didn't just have sex that one time. We had sex a few times a week. What am I going to do? Jeff isn't in a state that he can raise a baby let alone two cause we have Adri too. And I don't know if John wants another serious relationship in his life right now. I know he'd be a great dad since he's so good with Adri but he didn't sign up for this.

I was on the depo shot. I must've forgot to get it with everything that had been going on with Jeff. Jeff and I didn't use a condom and John and I didn't either. I'm such an idiot. And I've been wrestling all this time too. I didn't even realize I was getting fat until I went to get fitted for a new ring outfit since I ripped my other one. I got out to my truck and drove back to my parents house. I had a week off and decided to bring Adri to see my parents. John was at his parents. I got back and went inside. Adrianna and my dad were asleep on the couch and my mom was out somewhere. I went up to my room and pulled out my phone. I sat there confused. Who do I call first. Jeff or John?

I sent John a text, telling him I needed to talk to him, that it was important and then I called Jeff. I did this to him once before and it wouldn't be fair to do it again. Even if he's having issues. Jeff didn't answer so I left a message, letting him know I had to talk to him and it was important and to call me back. By the time I was done that, John was calling.

"Hey John." I answered. I feel like shit and the tears were forming.

"Hey Nev, what's up?" Here goes nothing.

"I don't really want to tell you this over the phone but it's better than text and all I got until we go back on the road. But you know how I've been sick on and off for the last few months?"

"Yeah, did you go to the doctor?" John asked.

"Yes I did and..." I paused. "Well, um, I'm pregnant." I whispered out the last part, not even sure he heard me.

"You're what Nevaeh? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant John." Silence, that's all I heard. Damn it, now I've ruined our friendship. "John, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. I'm so sorry." I hung up before he could say anything. I feel so bad.

**Later that evening**

Jeff had called back a bit later and I told him. He thought my call was about Adrianna. He told me I better not continue wrestling with his baby inside me. He didn't know yet that it could be John's. No one knew we were fucking except Ali, Cody and Randy. John knew the possibility was there that it could be his or Jeff's. I told Jeff I would talk to him later when he asked if he could spend time with Adri.

I'm not even sure how to feel. I'm excited cause I was having baby fever really bad but I don't know who the dad is. I told my parents at dinner time. Told them everything about how it could be Jeff's or John's. They said they hope it's John's because they don't think Jeff will ever be able to handle it without drugs. Either way it's adding to a non-existent family. I explained to Adrianna that mommy was having another baby and she was excited. I couldn't wait to go to sleep, I feel exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the review :)**

When I woke up, John was at my parents, sitting in the living room with them and playing with Adrianna. It was three in the afternoon. I overslept a lot. Holy smokes.

**John's POV**

After what Nevaeh told me and her hanging up like that. I had to come be with her, like a best friend should. I hopped on a flight here and got here at seven this morning. Her dad was up just getting ready to go for a run when I got to the house so he let me in. Adri got up at about nine, so I got her breakfast.

"John, can I go get mommy? She be happy to see you." Adri said to me.

"Aw, hunny. Let's let mommy sleep until she wakes up on her own okay? She's really tired and needs rest. But how about when mommy wakes up, I take you two shopping?" I asked her. She squealed with delight and went about playing.

When Nevaeh got up and came down the stairs I could tell she had been crying the night before. She was surprised to see me. I went and got her a cup of tea and went with her outside so she could smoke.

"You know that's not good for the baby right?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yup, just feeling a little overwhelmed." She stated. I got closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her cheek. "John, I'm sorry. I forgot about getting my shot cause of everything with Jeff. I didn't mean to do this to suck you into being with me. I'm so sorry." She was crying. My heart broke for her.

"Nev, are you kidding me? Of course I know you didn't do it on purpose. Hell, I'm just as much at fault. I didn't use anything, too wrapped up in feeling wanted to care. You gotta talk to Vince though. You can't continue wrestling any longer."

"I know, Jeff thinks it's his." She said.

"Well you're going to have to tell him there's the possibility that it isn't." I told her.

"I know, just didn't feel like being called a slut last night." I nodded, turning her around to face me.

"Everything will be alright babe. I'm here for you either way, you don't gotta worry about that." I put my hand on her tummy and smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

**Later That Night**

**Nevaeh's POV**

John had taken us shopping and we went to dairy queen for ice cream after. Now we were home and Adri was in bed. I got the courage to tell Jeff that there was a possibility the baby was John's. He didn't get mad, just asked me why and said he understood. Which I'm glad about.

We laid in bed. John was putting lotion on my little bump. And gave it a kiss when he was done. I fell asleep feeling less stressed about the situation.

* * *

I left Adri with my parents while I went back on the road with John. When we got to the arena, I immediately found Vince and told him the news, he was excited for me and said he hoped I would return again after I had the baby . I told him we would see but it wasn't likely with two babies at home. He told me I couldn't wrestle tonight and got them to write up a quick out for me. It was that over the weekend someone attacked me and I wouldn't be returning. Vince told me I could continue to travel and work backstage if I wanted. I thanked him for that and told him I would let him know.

Apparently someone saw John and I shopping and it's on the dirt websites that we're having a baby together. Which is only half true. I'm going to get that DNA test you can get from the amniotic fluid cause it's not fair to make them wait. But now all the wrestlers are asking questions.

"Nevaeh!" I heard Ali call from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Ali." I hugged her. Haven't spent much time with her lately.

"Dude, you're pregnant?!" She asked. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Sorry, just found out the other day and had to tell my parents and Adri and John and Jeff." She nodded.

"Let's go get lunch." She said. I agreed and we took off. Once we got seated and placed our orders with the waitress, we talked more.

"So how did you find out?" Ali asked.

"Well I ripped my wrestling pants and was going to get new ones, and I checked my measurements and they were bigger than before. Then I was checking when my period shoulda been and I had missed it like three times almost. So I went to the doctor while I was in Sioux Falls, and the test was positive and the ultrasound showed like fourteen weeks pregnant." I said.

"So what's the likely hood of Jeff or John being the dad?"

"I'm not even sure. Like Jeff and I had sex a lot and he didn't use a condom most of the time. And I was getting my Depo shots when I was with him. John and I never used a condom and I had completely forgotten about the shot." I told her.

"Oooh, so how did you tell them?"

"Over the phone. I would've rather told them in person but I wasn't near them. John flew out to be with me, Jeff didn't really seem to care. I'm not even sure if I care that he doesn't care, I'm still pissed at him, and I'm kinda smitten with John right now."

We ate and talked some more. Ali was telling me about how she wants to get engaged to Cody. It's about time if you ask me too. They've been together for almost three years. On the drive back to the arena. Ali dropped a bomb on me.

"So Nev, you're not the only one that's going to be going into labour in a few months." She said and looked at me at the red light we were stopped at.

"You're pregnant too?!" Holy shit, I'm so excited now.

"Yeah, only about a month though." She said.

"Aww, that's exciting. Does Cody know yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm telling him tonight after the show." She said, I nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Three Months later**

I was six months pregnant now and my belly had popped out a lot. It was December now, Adrianna's birthday had passed a couple months ago and she was three. John and I were at his place in Florida, relaxing before he went back to work. I did stuff for Vince the odd time I went on the road but I had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to spend time with Adrianna before the baby arrives. John and I became an official couple shortly after I found out I was pregnant. I was really smitten with him. Jeff had started coming around more, wanting to spend time with Adrianna. John wasn`t too thrilled about the visits when he wasn't home but he understood. Jeff had gotten kinda pissy about the pregnancy so I'm kinda hoping the baby is John's. We got the amniotic fluid DNA test done two days ago so the results should be back in a week or so. I was outside playing with Adrianna in the pool when John came outside.

"Hey baby." John greeted me, he had been at the gym.

"Hey." I replied, picking Adrianna up and putting her onto the cement around the pool. I slowly climbed out. John came over and gave me a kiss, handing me a towel.

"So babe, Cody asked me to bring you along on the road, Ali needs girl time and Cody needs your help with something." John told me as I dried off. I thought about it. I could use some girl time too and my parents would probably take Adrianna for the week too since it's been awhile.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Yay, I get to see Ali.

Adrianna took John's hand making him run around the backyard with her. I made my way inside. I grabbed my phone off the counter where it had been charging. Notifications on it read; two missed calls and three texts from Jeff. Reading them I got a bad feeling in my stomach. The voicemail was worse.

_"Nev, I'm so sorry, about everything I did to you and lying about the pills. I'm so sorry Nevaeh. I wish it was possible for me to be the man you need and deserve and the dad Adrianna needs. John will take care of you guys though, that I'm sure of. He's a better man than I could ever hope to be. Basically what I'm saying Nev, this is the end. I'm saying goodbye. I love you Nevaeh."_

This didn't make sense, he seemed to be doing better whenever he would come visit Adrianna. I called Matt. Come on, come on, answer your damn phone.

"Hello?" Finally.

"Matt, it's Nevaeh, where is Jeff?"

"Um, his place as far as I know? Why?"

"He left me weird texts and voicemails. Can you go check on him please, and let me know?"

"Weird how?"

"Like suicide Matt, please go check on him." Suicide, that's exactly what it made me think of.

"Holy shit, okay I'll let you know." He hung up. I placed my hand on my belly, it was tight. I'm really scared for Jeff.

* * *

**Short chapter but I'm going to try and get another one up today :)**

**Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Two in one day! :) Thanks for all the reviews, love seeing that in my email. Here we go :) Review please and thaaaanks!**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, holding my belly. This was too much. I hope Jeff is okay. John came in with Adri and noticed the look on my face. He told Adri to go play in the living room.

"Nevaeh, what's wrong? Why are you holding your stomach?" John's facial expression was worried. I put my phone towards him playing the voicemail. He nodded as it played, understanding now.

"It's going to be okay hunny. You called Matt, he'll find him and make sure he's okay." John told me, trying to reassure me. He was rubbing my back. After what seemed like forever, my phone started ringing.

"Matt! Give me good news please!"

"I have good and bad news Nevaeh." Fuck, please be alive.

"Kay, go."

"Good news, he's alive. Bad news, he's on the way to the hospital cause he overdosed. But he's alive. Nevaeh, please come see him. I know you're still pissed at him but please, you might be the only one who can save him." Matt pleaded. I do need to go see him. I felt relieved to know that he was alive. The pain in my belly went away and it stopped being hard.

"I'll see what I can do Matt, text me the hospital information. Thanks for going to check on him." We hung up. So much going on. Gaahh. I have to go though, I owe it to Adrianna.

"He's alive John, but he overdosed. I need to go see him. See if I can snap him out of it." I looked at John, his face was blank.

"When?"

"As soon as I can, I owe it to Adrianna." I told him. His face softened at the mention of her.

"Okay babe. I'll go pack your stuff while you get your plane tickets." John stated giving me a kiss. I love John, for everything he is. He does his best to understand every situation that comes as a part of being with a girl with a child from a previous relationship.

Matt sent me the information and I explained to Adri that daddy was sick and we needed to go be with him. She was excited to see her grampa, uncle and of course her daddy. I got the plane tickets booked and a few hours later John was dropping us off. We said goodbye as Adri and I went through security and toward our gate.

**5:00 AM- Cameron**

Finally landed. My back was sore from sitting for so long. I grabbed my purse and a sleeping Adrianna, carrying her to baggage claim. I saw Matt waiting for me. When my bag arrived on the carousel he grabbed it and we made our way out to his car.

"So when did that happen?" Matt asked, gesturing toward my belly.

"Six months ago..." I paused, looking at him. "You didn't know?"

"Nope, Jeff didn't mention it."

"Well I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay." He replied. I didn't want to talk about that now. I just want to go knock some sense into Mr. Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

When we got to Matt's he brought my bag in for me while I got Adrianna. She was still asleep surprisingly. I laid her down on the couch and went to take a shower. By the time I was done and dressed, it was almost seven. Visiting hours started at eight so I went to tell Matt I would be back. He nodded and chucked me his keys. I drove to the hospital. I made my way up to the fourth floor towards the nurses' station.

"Can I help you Miss?" One asked me as I approached.

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm looking for Jeff Hardy." She told me the room and I went to it. I stood in the door way just looking at him. He looked so helpless. I went closer to the bed. His hair was a mess in his face and his beard didn't have designs cut into it. I felt sad for Jeff. All of my anger left just from seeing him like this. He's hurting. I moved his hair off his face. His eyes opened slightly. The green eyes I remember being so bright and full of life were dull.

"Hi." He croaked out.

"Hi." I replied, pouring him some water and handing it to him. He took a sip watching me.

"Where's Adri?"

"With Matt. She doesn't need to see you like this. Not before we talk." I told him.

"There's nothing to talk about Nevaeh. You're with John now. I lost you and Adri. There's no point to being alive." Jeff said. I shook my head, a small laugh escaped my lips. No, I don't think the situation is funny, I just think Jeff is being dumb.

"You have got to be kidding me Jeff. Just because I am with John right now doesn't mean I don't miss you or that I don't care about you. Adri needs you Jeff. YOU are her daddy. She loves you so much. No one will ever take that spot. Not John, not anyone. John is just a guy that's around. She's known him forever but you are her daddy. Who's to say that John and I will be together forever? Jeff, even if you and I never get together again, it just means we weren't meant to be a couple. That doesn't mean you have nothing to live for. You have Adri and I will always love you. I just don't know if I can handle my heart being hurt anymore. I wanted nothing more than to be with you and Adri. For our family to finally be together. But there's stuff going on in your head, that you need to figure out. I don't know why you would do drugs again when you had us. Only you can answer that. As soon as I saw your texts and the voicemail, I sent Matt to find you. I was having pains in my belly cause I was worried. I still care about you. We're just not healthy together Jeff." There's so much going through my mind but that's exactly how I feel. We're not healthy together.

"What do you mean not healthy together?"

"You were clean Jeff. You had been clean for almost two years and we get back together and you started again." I told him. He closed his eyes.

"It wasn't cause of you Nevaeh!"

"Then what?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. It's not healthy for us to be together. It's not healthy for Adri to see us fighting. It's not good for your pills to be around her. It's just a bad situation waiting to happen. But we still love you Jeff. You're still family, and I know Adri wants you around." I stated. Jeff just nodded and said he was getting tired. He asked if I would bring Adri to see him later on. I agreed and left.

**Jeff's POV**

So much stuff made me want to take drugs again. Nevaeh doesn't get it. It's not her. I just was unsure of myself. I didn't think I was good enough for her. Or a good enough dad for Adrianna. Plus it's crazy to find out you have a kid and just be thrown into it. I guess that's why Nevaeh was scared to get back together. My life is so fucked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

When I got back from seeing Jeff, I took a short nap. Later in the afternoon, Matt took us back to the hospital. Adrianna was excited to see her dad. Jeff was happy to see her. They were playing as best as Jeff could being in the bed.

I went looking for a nurse to get an update on Jeff. Like when he can go home. They said in a few days if everything goes good. I told Jeff and he was happy about that. We left after awhile and Matt, Adri and I went to order pizza. Adri's favourite. I checked my phone while Matt drove. There was a couple missed calls from John and a few texts. I had totally forgotten to call him when I landed. I sent him a quick text telling him sorry, that we were safe and I would call him later. When we got back to Matt's, we sat in the living room and put the TV on for Adri. Honestly, I feel a little awkward around Matt now. Like I used to spend so much time around him and told him everything but when Jeff and I broke up the first time, I just cut all ties. Adri was eating and watching The Backyardigans. She was distracted and Matt took the opportunity to ask some questions.

"So you're pregnant."

"Yup." I really don't want to talk about this.

"Jeff's?"

"Honestly, not sure, could be Jeff's, could be John's." I told him.

"John who?" Woow, Jeff seriously tells Matt nothing.

"Um, John Cena." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Are you kidding me Nevaeh?" Matt seemed extremely irritated by this.

"Yeah, he's been my good friend for a few years and he's my boyfriend now." I explained.

"Wow Nevaeh. I never thought you would be the home wrecker type. He's married. What're you thinking? That's low, dump Jeff at his lowest and because you're relationship didn't work out, you went and ruined someone else's? That's slutty." Ouch, that hurts. Fuck Matt.

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern. And John is divorced so if he wants to sleep with me he can. How about you remember Jeff wasn't there for me after a few months being together again. John was there for me. Don't you dare say I'm slutty. Jeff didn't even say shit like that. Fuck you Matt." I slammed my plate down on his coffee table and told Adri to come outside with me. I sent a Facetime call to John. The second try he answered.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Matt called me a slut and I'm stuck here for the next few days until Jeff is out of the hospital and I'm feeling blah and fat and wanna cry about everything." I explained. I watched John nod his head.

"Fuck Matt, and just remember you're there for Adri. I know you're feeling blah babe but it'll get better. And you're not fat, you're baby bump is the cutest thing." I smiled at him. "Ha! I got a smile. So do you know when you're going to be coming back?"

"The nurse said if everything looks good then Jeff will be released in a few days and then I'll come home the next day or one after that." John nodded. I guess you could say I live with John. Never moved all my stuff but I stay there most of the time. We said goodbye shortly after and I put Adri to bed and got myself ready.

**Jeff's POV**

I had been doing a lot of thinking since Matt and Nevaeh left earlier. Nevaeh was right. There was never going to be someone as good as me in Adri's eyes. I'm her daddy and I need to start acting like it, so that she doesn't grow up to hate me. Doing drugs again was stupid and I know that but I did it. It was selfish. I need to better myself and hopefully I can get my family back.

**Three days later- Nevaeh's POV**

For the past three days, I tried to avoid contact with Matt unless it had to do with Jeff. Jeff's spirits had really lifted since the first day I was here. I brought Adrianna here by myself and she was sleeping beside Jeff on the bed, Jeff was just sitting there looking at her.

"Nevaeh?" I looked over at Jeff.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming here as fast as you did and for bringing Adrianna along. It really means a lot. I know you don't think so, but since you let Adri into my life, she's become my pride and joy. She's one of the best things I've done in life." Jeff poured his heart out. He motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he hugged me and kissed my forehead. That honestly makes me feel so good to hear him say that. I really hope he gets himself cleaned up. The nurse came into the room.

"So Jeff, how're you feeling?" She asked him.

"Honestly, great. Outlook has really changed so I'm feeling fantastic." Jeff told her. I smiled watching him.

"Well good, cause all your stats look normal and you can go home." She told him. He was pumped. She brought the release papers for him to sign and after he did that he got up to get dressed. Adri moved on the bed and slowly sat up.

"Daddy, you better?" She asked him.

"Yup. We're ready to play now." He told her smiling. His eyes were bright again. Adrianna squealed with delight as we got ready to leave the room. We went back to Matt's and Gil was there. Matt decided to barbeque since Jeff was out. Jeff was helping him and Gil, Adrianna and I were all inside just hanging out.

**Jeff's POV**

I was out. It feels so good. I feel like I have a new lease on life. I didn't even feel this good after rehab. Matt and I were manning the grill.

"Hey Jeff, how come you never said anything about Nevaeh being pregnant again?"

"I dunno, I was really fucked up and just wanted to leave her alone with John cause I thought that was a better option." I told him.

"So you know it might be John's?"

"Yup, I'm not mad about it either, so there's no reason for anyone else to be." I said.

"Well I owe her an apology." Matt stated.

"Oh? Why?"

"I may or may not have called her a slut." Matt said.

"She's NOT  a slut. She's my love. She and Adri own my heart." I told him. I'm kinda mad to hear Matt called her a slut. He knows it's not true. When my dad, Nevaeh and Adri came outside, I pulled Nevaeh aside.

"Sorry about Matt calling you a slut." I told her. She just smiled and looked down.

"It's okay, it's how I feel about myself so."

"You aren't a slut Nevaeh." She just nodded. I pulled her towards me into a hug.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay. I had crazy work shifts and was spending all my spare time with my daughter. But this one is up and hopefully another one will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and all that jazz, I love it and appreciate it 3. **

* * *

Today was the day. Finally get to find out who the dad is. And I also get to find out the sex today. So excited. But I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Jeff flew here to hear the results. John came back last night and has to go back on the road tomorrow. After the events of the last week and the way Jeff seems to have changed, I'm not sure who I want the dad to also came with John to watch Adrianna while we go to find out the results. The doorbell rang.

"Adrianna, Uncle Randy is here." I called to her, shortly before I heard the thumps of running feet. I opened the door and saw my cousin standing there. Adrianna was standing beside me holding my leg.

"Hey Rands." I moved to let him in. "Thanks for coming to watch her."

"Yeah, it's no problem. She's a blast." Randy said, putting his hand out for Adrianna to high five.

"We'll be back in a bit. Love you Adri, be good for uncle. Thanks Randy, love you cousin." I picked up my purse and gave Adri a kiss and planted one on Randy's cheek. I made my way out to the Suburban, waiting for John.

Jeff was meeting us there. I watched John make his way out the door and over to the vehicle. He got in and started it up, putting his Redbull in the cup holder. I pulled my water bottle out of my bag and took a sip as John started on our way to the doctors. I turned the radio on, bobbing my head to the Kira Isabella song that was playing. The drive was quiet except for the radio. I placed my hand on my belly. The baby was kicking and flipping around. I smiled. My favourite part of being pregnant was feeling the baby kick. John grabbed my hand at the red light, bringing it up to his lips. I looked at him. Trying to read him to see how he was feeling. What he was thinking. We were almost at the doctor's. I'm excited and nervous. I just hope at the end of this I still have both these men in my life. John parked the car and got out, making his way over to my side. I opened my door and started climbing out. John helped me down and we made our way to the door. Jeff pushed himself off the wall when we got close.

"Hey Jeff." I greeted him.

"Hey Nev, John." Jeff replied, sticking his hand out to John.

"Jeff." John said taking Jeff's hand.

We walked in and I checked in. We sat in the waiting room. Me between the two men. They were in their own worlds. I was just playing on my phone.

"Nevaeh?" I heard the receptionist call. I got up and Jeff and John followed. We were led to the room and I sat on the table. John sat in a chair and Jeff leaned against the wall. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and in walked the doctor.

"Hello Nevaeh, John, Jeff. You guys ready for the results?" We all nodded. "Alright, what do you want to know first Nevaeh? Sex or father?"

"Sex!" I was reaaaally excited for this part.

"Alrighty, let me see here." He looked over the papers. "Mhm, it is a little boy!" He told us.

"I knew it!" I shouted. John and Jeff both looked excited now.

"Alright, now for the father. Looks like the dad is Jeff! Congratulations Jeff. Nevaeh, I'll see you next month for your check-up."

"Thanks, see you." I replied, getting down from the table. Jeff had a smile on his face. John's face was blank.

"Congratulations Jeff." John told him, shaking his hand and then left the room.

I gave Jeff a hug. "Congratulations daddy, you're going to have a son."

"Yup I am. John seems kinda down, you should go talk to him and I'll call you later about hanging out with Adri tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Sounds good." I left the room, Jeff on his way behind me. I got out to the SUV and John was sitting in it. He looked super upset and I feel really bad about it. The car ride back to John's was awkward and uncomfortably quiet. When we got there he just went inside and got his bag together for the road. When Randy left, John left too. He didn't say a word to me.

**Jeff's POV**

I'm having a son. I'm so excited. I hope I can prove to Nevaeh that I'm better and I can take care of them. My family. This is so much motivation to better myself. I feel bad for John though. He's really attached to Nevaeh, Adri and the unborn baby too. He's a good guy and I'm over any beef I thought there was.

**John's POV**

Fuck. I'm so bummed about the result. I was fucking there for her through everything and he gets to be rewarded for his stupid behaviour. It's not fair. I love the baby already. I just had to leave right when we got back cause I'm so upset. It's not fair to Nevaeh for me to have done that. I should've talked to her, but I just needed some time to calm down.

* * *

Reviews please :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go, #2 for the day. Thanks for the Review!**

* * *

It's been a month since we found out the results. John and I broke up. He was pretty upset about the results and just couldn't handle it. I was renting a house in Cameron. Close to Jeff. He seems to be doing much better. Adri loved having him close, she missed John though. I missed John. Not just cause we were together right before the results but cause he was my best friend. I guess I always knew this outcome was possible. That I would lose one of these men because of the result. I love both these guys so much, it just sucks.

"Mama?" Adri's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes my love?"

"I go see dad?"

"You have to call him first and see if he's busy." We called him and he came over to get her and take her to the park nearby. I went along for the walk. Laughing and smiling at the cute scenes that were ahead of me. Adrianna is not the fastest walker but she's waay faster than my seven and a half month pregnant ass. We all played for an hour or so before going back to my place. I made spaghetti for dinner and after dinner Adri had a bath and got ready for bed. She was sleeping now. Jeff and I were sitting in my living room just hanging out.

"So Nevaeh, have you thought of a name for our son?" Jeff asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's one that I can't get over, but I don't think you'll like it."

"What's that?"

"Johnathon Nero Hardy." I watched Jeff nodding his head.

"I like that." He said with a smile.

"Really?!" I smiled big and felt the baby kick. Jeff nodded his head. Aww, I wish I could tell John about this, but he'll just ignore me.

**Jeff's POV**

Nevaeh had fallen asleep on the couch so I carried her up to her bed. It's more comfortable for her. I was still here. Three in the morning. Still here. Still awake. I just can't stop looking at her. The love of my life so close to me. I slid down the bed and put my face close to Nevaeh's belly.

"Hey son. Be nice to mama in there ya here? Don't give her any trouble. And son this is my promise to you. I'm gunna do my best to take care of mama, you and your big sister. So you can be proud of your dad and have a role model. I'll teach you how to treat a lady too. So you can get a real good woman like your mama. I love you my son. And your mom and sister too. Our family will be together again." I kissed her belly through her shirt and placed my hand on it. I felt my son kick. Coolest thing ever. One and a half months until he's born. I fell asleep hand on Nevaeh's belly.

**Nevaeh's POV**

I woke up during the night from feeling someone touch my belly. I opened my eyes and saw it was Jeff and just closed my eyes again. I heard him talk to our son. That is the most adorable thing I've seen him do. I just hope his promise isn't empty.

* * *

**Review please and thanks :):)**


End file.
